Event - Council Meeting - May 2014
This meeting was held May 1st, 2014. 'Representatives:' :Carthian Movement: Callum Hamilton :Circle of the Crone: Seda Bathory :Invictus: Alder Edward Grey :Lancea et Sanctum: Simon Haight :Ordo Dracul: Ryuu Tsukino :Daeva: Sam Richardson :Gangrel: Caio Hasath :Mekhet: Yamanaka Aikiko :Nosferatu: Eric Driscoll :Ventrue: Lucinde du Bethune 'Major events:' There was a secret meeting of the Council (but only the members who would agree) to strip Alder Victor Castle (hereafter to be known as Alder Fuckface) of his position. Councilors who wouldn't agree weren't told. Aikiko apologized, with prestation. Nobody else did. The Daeva played along to get a resolution sooner rather than later, which was entirely decent of them. Sir James Aaron died at dawn on April 24th. He went to a hotel room with a woman, was chained to a bedframe, and burned in the morning sun. Seda Bathory's divination rituals determined that the woman was one of Aikiko's servants, possessed by a Strix. Aikiko claims to have verified it wasn't Justine Le Fleur, and promises to personally interrogate every possible suspect until she knows who is responsible. She further claims that it wasn't murder, it was assisted suicide, and provides his recorded suicide note as proof. Sir Stoneface was apparently in love - with his ex-ghoul, who was then Alder Castle's ex-ghoul and is now the tiniest Gangrel! Who would have thought he even had a heart? The Sheriff closes the Amaranth case with proof that Lord Alexander Grey and his ghoul Anika St. Clare were diablerized by the demon Jaden Blackthorn. The demon's contract was with the band, so Alder Fuckface's murder of the lead singer freed it, which apparently means the contract can't be used to summon it again? It's become addicted to Kindred, having now fed off Katya Grey and Zoe Killigrew's souls as well as Alexander Grey's, and is likely to return. Also, Jericho Pierce diablerized his sire, Lilith Bell, who was not an Acknowledged member of the Praxis but still didn't deserve that. It's a diablapalooza. Nobody wants that. Raine Davis stepped down as Carthian rep and handed it over to Callum Hamilton, probably so that nobody asked her awkward questions like, 'How was dating a soul-eater, anyway?' The Sheriff reports that the Strix requires permission to enter a vessel, and gives credit to Caio Hasanth for coming up with a brilliant and simple test for possession: flashing a flashlight into a ghoul's eyes. If possessed, they reflect amber, like cat's eyes. Caio wants to be Sheriff. Aikiko wants him to be Sheriff. Meanwhile, Ryuu Tsukino forced his vitae on the ghoul Nikki Kennedy against her Domitor's orders, and did it in a sufficiently public place that he may have breached the Masquerade, though that part sounds flimsy and tacked on to me. The incident is to be investigated to determine whether there was a crime, and everyone agrees that fucking with people's ghouls is a shitty thing to do. Simon Haight vows to be a generally shitty individual in every way he can think of that's not specifically against the law. After a brief recess, the overwhelming support for Caio Hasath as Sheriff disappears, and Simon Haight is installed as Sheriff, proving that threatening people gets far more results than being a sane and reasonable individual who doesn't suck. Alder Fuckface attacked Mother Mathis on Elysium, and also attacked Aikiko's Haven and ghoul. See 'fucking with people's ghouls is a shitty thing to do', above. Nobody particularly cares that he also imprisoned an officer of the city in a dungeon against her will, and threatened to kill a three-year-old child if she tried to escape. A bunch of Councilors try to sentence Alder Fuckface without a trial. Lucinde (who is a stone cold fox) makes them admit how unreasonable this is. The Carthians try to get her recused from the trial because she's loyal to him, and claim she's his kin. The Carthians are smoking the good crack. They also say anyone with a clear grudge or animosity would be recused, thus proving that Callum Hamilton is not Pinocchio, because his nose did not grow a foot. Seda delivers an epic smackdown, despite being a crazy loon who thinks everything bad that's happening in the city is because Sekhmet has laid a curse on the city. 'Resolutions passed:' Ghouls are to be protected under the same laws as Havens. This will require ghouls to self-identify their Domitors, or be otherwise marked with their Domitor's cant symbol. Unless other rules are specified, it should be assumed that a ghoul is off-limits to other Kindred. ''((OOC: The number of laws possible for Havens is governed by the number of dots of the Safe Place merit. The number of laws possible for territory is governed by the area's Prestige. The number of laws possible for a Ghoul will be governed by their Domitor's City Status.)) '' This edict was supported by all parties except the Invictus, who abstained. All regents are to publicly re-affirm the laws of their territory. If not otherwise specified, Haven laws should be presumed to prevent access by Kindred or their servants without express permission. This edict was supported by all parties except the Invictus, who abstained. Sponsors should ensure prospective citizens know and agree to the laws of the city before offering acknowledgement. This edict was supported by the Circle of the Crone, the Daeva, the Lancea et Sanctum, the Mekhet, the Nosferatu, and the Ordo Dracul. Ryuu Tsukino is to be brought to trial for a breach of the First Tradition. This measure was supported by all parties except the Circle of the Crone, the Ordo Dracul, and the Ventrue. Alder Victor Castle is to be brought to trial for various crimes against the city. This measure was supported by all parties except the Circle of the Crone and the Ventrue. Mother Mathis reserved the right to cast the tie-breaking vote as to whether he may still hold a place on this Council until after that trial. Inquisitor Simon Haight is recognized as Kingsmouth's new Sheriff. This measure was supported by the Carthians, the Daeva, the Mekhet, the Nosferatu, and the Lancea et Sanctum. The Ventrue abstained, making this a clear majority. A grievance has been registered against Casper Matius for violating the laws of Covenside. This grievance is to be investigated and discussed at the next Council meeting. - Minutes taken by Katya Grey, Unaligned Succubus, Herald of Kingsmouth. They were not posted at the time for... fairly obvious reasons to do with the lingering effects of Jaden Blackthorn's soul-drinking. Category:History Category:Minutes